


霸道王妃在线激情揍人

by Youkali



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 社会你王妃，人狠话超多。





	1. Chapter 1

艾瑞克认为他的堂兄是个傻屌。

无论是从表象上还是本质上这都是一个经过反复实践与考证得到的正确结论，在今天的会议上，这个傻屌花瓶再次证实了这一论点。特查拉刚刚说完提供振金武器给美国的想法，那群围成一团的、打扮得像漫威影业里跑出来的跳梁小丑又照例叽叽喳喳向他们的国王发表不同见解。

每一句话都以“我认为”开头，然后以“请您考虑一下”结尾。

那个自以为是未来王妃的女人总是最难搞的，她会先自持身份地提出一堆官方言辞，最后又模棱两可地找准时机站回国王这边。这套官僚太极打法艾瑞克最熟悉了，他在奥克兰那段时间每天杀掉四个热衷这样说话的人，但从没听过这套完整演讲，每次对面开头两句就一定会被打掉牙齿。艾瑞克喜欢把刀从上颚捅进去从侧后脑穿出来，拔回来搅一搅欣赏眼珠爆裂的场面，他才不管对方的第三句要说什么。而另外那个叫什么来着的，下巴上长了个餐盘的家伙，除了“我不同意”和摆出鄙夷的表情外什么都不会干，好像站在这里就是要证明任何一个怪胎都有参政权，我们瓦坎达的白宫不需要西装制服打领带，无论是外带餐盘还是肯德基全家桶全部一视同仁。

艾瑞克最喜欢维卡比，但维卡比也是个软蛋，从上次的战斗结果就能看出来。这个矮个小黑球杀的人并不比早餐麦片盒子上的小广告多，除了长得可爱还会斗牛以外一无是处。至于为什么在瓦坎达这个高科技国家还留存着斗牛这种远古战法，针对飞机坦克火箭炮又有什么特殊功效，艾瑞克也不得而知。或许它的作用就像卡扎菲的漂亮女保镖一样，是拿来——

艾瑞克靠在墙上，连打了两个哈欠。他有椅子，但他不坐。他只愿意坐特查拉屁股下那把，其余的坐了不就成傻屌内阁的一员了吗？

“我会考虑的。”特查拉不表态地认真敷衍道。

原本他只是想锤爆这群傻屌的头，听到这句话后，艾瑞克一下跳了起来，并在锤爆狗头的名单上加上了“特查拉”。

 “国王陛下您是只家猫吗？”他的国王回头看他，那群傻屌也一块齐刷刷把视线对过来了。好极了。艾瑞克继续发言：“您就让那群手下这么对您说话？”

“这里没你说话的资格！”老皇后头上倒梯形菜篮似的丑帽子摇晃起来，那张脸臭得像刚吃了盆隔夜屎，“出去！你是个叛徒！”

艾瑞克冲她露出一个克制的狞笑：“亲爱的姨母，看来是您故意把儿子养成只优柔寡断的小家猫，好让您任意操控。”

另外几个女人马上跟着站起来了。这群擅长小题大做与公报私仇的女子亲友护卫队肩并肩拦成一排珠宝山，一群小鸡跟在母鸡后头张开短毛翅膀起哄。唯一有脑子却没头发的女将军拦住了她们。艾瑞克想要给她鼓鼓掌，颁发一个先进思考奖项。

“特查拉！让这个畜生出去！”老皇后尖叫。

“我们到底还打不打！”艾瑞克无视那串高分贝直盯着他们温顺又沉静的国王。特查拉的棕色眼珠荧荧发亮，一言不发，艾瑞克简直想把他的脑子挖出来，“那群外星人都打到纽约来了！你到底把不把武器发放出去！”

“艾瑞克，闭嘴！”国王陛下发话了。

艾瑞克一瞬间真的乖乖闭了嘴，三秒之后，新一轮的怒火和屈辱冲上了脸颊。

他朝会议席比了个中指，大步走上前，狠狠踹了一脚王座，然后踩上了国王的裙摆。

“操你的，别再来找我了！”

家猫国王皱着眉往上扯裙摆，又被堂弟凶狠地踢了一脚：“我说过你可以走了吗？”

艾瑞克没理他，径直摔门而去。

 


	2. Chapter 2

特查拉是个傻屌。

如果这件事不足以证明这一点，艾瑞克还能列举出更多——特查拉是个软弱无能的帝王，在丰衣足食的优渥环境中长大，因为所有人都爱他，他有资本安心当一只家猫，任由祖睿抬起他的下颚，往他脸上擦拭颜料。特查拉的眼睛泛着水光，睫毛卷翘，他是只乖巧的傀儡娃娃，随便做什么都不会反抗。他不自信，不认为自己能当好帝王，但也不肯交出来(去他妈的)。特查拉能忍受酷爱装模作样的伪精英女友，他只在乎他们纯血统家猫的利益，特查拉对所有人和颜悦色，只除了对艾瑞克——特查拉是个傻屌。

特查拉针对他。

他越想越气，忍不住沿着山洞跳上巨石挖掉了洞窟里黑豹雕像的红宝石眼睛。可想而知又有人前来找茬了，于是艾瑞克毫不客气地踩着豹头暴揍了所有前来排队挨打的小可爱，他知道过不了多久得知消息的老姨母又该发疯了。她会哭嚎着让小国王赶他走，简直求之不得。

可为什么他总是要想到特查拉？艾瑞克想把自己也打到失忆。

他不该被那双忧愁却温柔的眼睛欺骗。艾瑞克重返人间的第一眼就看到了堂兄悲悯而英俊的面孔，那双金棕色的大眼睛深情款款凝视着他，几乎要掉下泪来。

“艾瑞克。”

“操。”这是他复活后第一句话。

“我们遇到了困难。”

“我已经死了，我没有困难。”艾瑞克又躺了回去，闭上眼睛，“我要接着死了，不管什么事都别找我。”

“别走，我需要你。”这个哭包国王演技与美貌俱全，真适合去出演MTV校园偶像剧女主角：“你不想再看看瓦坎达的夕阳吗？”

嗯……

艾瑞克觉得自己不能这么好打发，他得考虑一下。

“我们遇到了更大的敌人，有人侵占我们的星球。我的敌人从来都不是你。我会让所有人接受你，你会获得自由，这里的太阳都是你的，你也不想让人毁灭这些美景吧？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

艾瑞克把眼睛睁开了：“那你会把王位给我吗？”

“不会。”

艾瑞克又闭上了眼睛：“永别了兄弟！”

“我承诺给你国王同等决策权！”

艾瑞克猛地从沙地上窜起来才意识到自己全身赤裸，但无所谓，他瞪着无辜而柔弱的堂兄，扭过屁股就要走。

“艾瑞克……”

这便宜不占好像有点说不过去。

“等等，今天是几年几月几号来着？”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

特查拉是个傻屌。

谁他妈的能在不需要的时候让弟弟死了整整一年，又在需要的时候把人挖出来“我爱你”“我需要你”？ 这真令人感动，像自己这样结尾被一刀捅死的倒霉鬼竟然有和超人一样的雪藏待遇。艾瑞克一方面感到愤怒，一方面又欣慰这种冷酷无情的国王才是自己喜欢的。“我的傻屌哥哥终于有点长进了，我也好放心给他这个王位”。艾瑞克怀着各种自己也搞不通的复杂情绪和深切想要绿某个讨厌女人的巨大鬼胎吻了特查拉。

他怀的鬼胎实在太大，就快生下来了。

“你不给我王位，总要给我一点奖励。”艾瑞克往堂兄的身上蹭，他光裸着，很方便就能让谁的手揉上他深色的肥沃臀部。

“你知道的，仪式不需要准备很多，我只要你。”

现在回想起来艾瑞克怀疑复活魔法里是不是加了什么春药，以至于剩下的时间自己一直在说蠢话。

特查拉被吓到了，一个劲想要把被吸住的舌头拔出来，于是艾瑞克更加来劲——他的猫咪国王，优柔寡断，温顺沉静，就像个闪闪发亮的黑色圣女。他在反抗，又没做出有意义的反抗，猫咪国王睁着那对泛滥水光的眼睛，睫毛发抖，乖乖把脸抬了起来。艾瑞克动作下流地摸到哥哥的大腿内侧——那里在他俩初次裸诚相见时被自己砍了一刀。特查拉敏感而惊惧地一缩，于是艾瑞克摸上了他腹部的伤口。

“你是故意的吗？”特查拉喘息着问他。

“嗯哼，好让你每次做爱时都想起我留给你的疼痛。”艾瑞克轻声笑道，“哥哥，我也可以用爪子割开你，然后插进你的伤口里。”

特查拉被他推倒在沙地上，长袍扯得零散狼狈。全身赤裸的艾瑞克披着金色阳光骑到国王身上。

“嫖娼吗？我的小国王。”

“嫖你吗？”这下特查拉真切用双手捏住了他的臀部，隔着被阳光融入灼烫的黑色皮手套，坚硬的阴茎顶住了毫无遮蔽的入口。

“我都脱光了，你说呢？”

“这是给我宽恕你罪过的奖励？”

艾瑞克被逗乐了。他像个夜店脱衣舞男那样缓缓弯下腰，两条腿下作地夹住了国王的胯骨：“你家那位精英圣女满足不了你。我来教教你什么是国王该学会的。”

操操操操操。

艾瑞克赶紧停止回忆，一头撞上石壁，从雕像上滚了下来。这时他看见了回忆里的另一个GV演员，还是那样一脸无辜而懵懂。哈喽真巧啊，艾瑞克笑起来，把指节捏得吱嘎作响，一拳砸到了国王英俊的脸上。

 


	4. Chapter 4

特查拉不太优雅地捂住了脸。

“你在干什么！”

“揍你。”

特查拉躲过了下一拳，他的鼻子流血了，连带着眼泪也涌了出来。作为一个国王，他确实有点太爱哭了，但这不好控制。同理心是个优点，使人保持善良和公正，不是吗？

于是特查拉还手了。他们俩在雕像下扭打成一团，互相扯对方的衣服和辫子。国王涕泪横流，而国王的恶霸兄弟还在大喊：“你他妈骗我！你敢跟我说和你有同等决策权！”

“难道你没有吗？只要你别无理取闹……”

“在你那群七大姑八大姨组成的麻将议会监控下的同等决策权？这种家族企业她们难道会把票投给我这个外人？我们不能民主一点吗这都二十二世纪了还搞猜拳选领导那套！谁拳头硬谁做主，输了还耍赖……”艾瑞克表演得声泪俱下，特查拉只好费力捂住了他的嘴。艾瑞克又呲出虎牙开始咬他，特查拉思考了一会儿要不要把装甲召唤出来，又认为这是欺负没了装甲打不过他的堂弟，最后决定就让他继续咬着。

“你答应时就该清楚了，我不可能由着你，你得控制自己的言行。”

艾瑞克的回答是踢在国王膝盖上的一脚。

“需要帮忙吗？国王？”

“大胆狂徒敢伤害我们陛下！”

不知何时开始四面八方已经有不少人前来围观，战士们围绕在雕像下方跃跃欲试要来捉拿恐怖分子。

艾瑞克用力掰开堂兄的手，向人群敬了个礼，展示出面目险恶的甜美笑容：“宝贝们，你们国王不需要帮助，我们在打啵呢，你们能避避嫌吗？”

艾瑞克还嫌不够，就着特查拉抓他衣领的动作把一条腿挂上来了，像是打算在圣地和民众面前把国王当道具跳支脱衣舞。特查拉赶紧把善于制造麻烦的堂弟拉到角落里，进行新一轮的道德教育：“别再这样做。你总是故意激怒别人。”

艾瑞克无辜地炸了眨眼。

“我需要故意激怒别人？我根本看不见没脑子的人。”

“上次你带牛肉芝士披萨进会议厅，还当着我们的面吃。”

艾瑞克翻了个白眼：“都世界末日了还在乎我是不是在会议室吃东西？还有人下巴上长着餐盘呢。我的嘴里不能长着披萨吗？”

“这是尊重的表现。我们国家尊重传统，所以才能长久稳定。”

“可是我饿了，我没吃午饭。”艾瑞克坦然道，“如果她们想吃，我可以分享一点。”

特查拉没话说了。

这确实算是个理由。

如果所有人都习惯在餐桌上开会议，也没有什么大问题——不不不，这绝对不能考虑进议会过程内。不能是为了让艾瑞克能在会议上吃饭而改变。

特查拉决定换一个方式讨论问题。

“今天到底是怎么回事？为什么突然发火？”

提起这件事艾瑞克又怒气冲天。

“你根本不适合当国王！看看他们的态度，换我就不会让他们这么嚣张。”艾瑞克也不知道自己在气什么，只是无论如何，他都不能认同特查拉做出无数傻屌行径之后竟然还这么一帆风顺地当着国王。艾瑞克无法把自己剥离领导者的地位，无法对他人俯首称臣，也无法接受任何言辞尖利的下位者。

特查拉微微笑了起来。

“艾瑞克，没人对我嚣张，最嚣张的不是你吗？”

“我？”艾瑞克打理精致的脏辫快要竖起来了，“那么多人骑在你头上，你却只叫我闭嘴，是歧视我妈有白人血统吗？老子是民主国家过来拯救你们傻屌家族部落的！”

“够了，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克又成功被吓到闭嘴了几秒。这一次反应过来之后，他不但连发火的意愿都没有了，甚至感到了委屈。他决定再也不管这群圈养的纯血家猫：“我走了，我死了，别来找我。”

特查拉又拉住他：“能骑在我身上的不还是只有你吗？”

噢。这家伙说情话怎么一段一段的。

艾瑞克被说得有点脸红了。特查拉不会把他掀下去，但是会按着他的胯骨猛力往上顶。国王的阴茎感觉该死得好，它甚至能隔着黑豹战衣斑驳的纹理捅进最深处。躺了整整一年的艾瑞克过了一会就感到体力不支了，又坚持不肯倒下，咬着嘴唇往上躲。他的哥哥直起身来抱住他，好给他支撑的位置。

“你喜欢吗？”艾瑞克的额头支在兄长胸口，“操弟弟的感觉好吗？”他挣扎着在高潮来临前断断续续地说：“让我……把你也……弄脏。”

特查拉高潮时同样涌出泪水，艾瑞克骑在喷薄不止的深色阴茎上，就像个坐在喷泉上的跳水冠军那样嗤笑出声：“哈喽，哭包国王。”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

特查拉有时候说出来的话连傻屌都不如。

今天的议会上艾瑞克什么都没说。他戴了副金框眼镜，一直坐在角落里磨刀，直到整场会议气氛尴尬地结束。那个美国来的白人小矮子探员又过来求助，特查拉原本想把堂弟藏起来，但艾瑞出于某些私人恩怨不怎么喜欢这个美国佬，他在罗斯探员准备离开的时候故意失手把匕首扔到对方脑袋边的门框上了。

白皮小矮子被吓了一大跳，艾瑞克对他虚情假意地温柔微笑，一手提着另一把斩首刀贴着他耳朵把门框上的匕首拔了出来。

“对不起，美国养出来的恐怖分子看到政府官员就有点控制不住自己。”

罗斯探员转头要求特查拉引渡罪犯给美国政府处理。艾瑞克对这个提议表示高度赞同，特查拉严词拒绝：“我的兄弟是支持帮助你们对抗外星人的，但对于具体如何帮助，我们之间还有些分歧。”而艾瑞克一直抓着罗斯探员的手不让他走：“求你了，带我走吧。我想接受法律的制裁。”

特查拉明显有点不高兴了，说要事后和他谈谈，然后拉住了堂弟握刀的手拖离罗斯探员身边。艾瑞克有点饿，现在是午饭时间了，特查拉却还要为了开会继续饿他。

“我不会让你用任何办法出瓦坎达的国界，今天的行为如果还有第二次，我就不会再让你踏入宫殿了。”

艾瑞克心不在焉地答应。

特查拉又说：“你在会议上的表现像只丢了孩子的母狮子。”

艾瑞克听不懂了。不过他不在乎，甚至点了个鸡肉卷送进会议厅：“反正孩子不是你的。”

“你得给母亲留下好印象。我知道这很难，但时间会改变一切的。”

他到底想说什么？

艾瑞克以为特查拉在昨天打完架后炸掉他出逃的飞机是要用什么好东西挽留他。他并没有不切实际地期待王位或者军权，可特查拉冷着脸把他拖进会议室，不还给他黑豹制服，连一盒甜饼干都没有。艾瑞克给自己做了点心理建设——毕竟这是个在地底下造磁悬浮开矿却让普通平民走山路住木屋的“发达”国家，就像家族企业不会给底层员工涨工资，艾瑞克认为可以理解国王的吝啬。

他不想承认堂兄没把他当家族一员让他有那么点伤心。

——只有一点点，比监狱里土豆烤肉饭的肉沫还少。他已经习惯没人爱他了。如果特查拉是想要自己服侍老巫婆，他只能在这里把这个傻屌国王先奸后杀聊以明志。

特查拉还在用一种关怀备至的目光注视他：“我希望你能为我改变一下。”

“我为什么要给那个蠢女人留下好印象？别看她一副宽容我留下来的样子。哦，王位第二继承人，迟早会咬死他的小猫咪——抱歉这么说你妈，你知道都是实话。”

特查拉美丽的棕色双眼涌起了水雾。艾瑞克意识到小国王又情绪上头了，赶紧后退一步，特查拉伸手抱住了他。

“我不想要求你太多。但是王妃要注意形象，别总是张牙舞爪的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

等等。

这句话艾瑞克不想听懂。

如果确实是那个意思。

肯定不是那个意思。

“今天天气不错。”艾瑞克在堂兄怀里抬头看天花板。

“留在我身边吧，我不希望自己是瓦坎达第一个在婚礼前丢了王妃的国王。”

艾瑞克决定正视这件事。他是个勇士，真的勇士不该逃避惨淡的现实——这可能是个吸收叛徒的阴谋，或者老姨母逼走他的诡计。这个计谋太成功了，艾瑞克不由正视了老女人的智商，太他妈精彩了，他现在就想离开这个鬼地方永远不再回来。

临走之前，先解决他儿子。

事实证明艾瑞克绝对比他的傻屌王兄更加心系瓦坎达，更加适合当国王，他真放心不下一只家猫坐在四面温室围栏的包围中。特查拉需要有人每天骂他打他，以减轻傻屌程度。

“我们上床了，不代表我要嫁给你。”

“我给你同等决策权，你接受了。”

 

 

 

 

 

瓦坎达的王妃订婚仪式台词是这样的吗？

艾瑞克急停拒绝：“我是个杂种，美国佬混血，不太高贵。”

“我们用不着纯血统交配。”特查拉笑了，艾瑞克脑子里警铃大作，他看出这是个十足的求偶表情，特查拉还靠得那么近：“况且混血的孩子不是更容易生存吗？”

我没有想给你生孩子！艾瑞克在心里嚎叫。而事实上，他不知道复活仪式那天是不是有人对他做过什么，既然交配了，以瓦坎达的科技也不是没可能。

一旦有了心理压力，艾瑞克都觉得自己有了孕期反应。

他能不能现在假装难产然后从悬崖跳下去。

“你就这么喜欢操你弟弟吗？”

“难道不是你喜欢和哥哥上床？”

“我是个坏人，所以我喜欢和哥哥上床，你是个圣母，不应该操你弟弟。”

这句话是怎么回事？为什么会从他嘴里说出来？他都承认了什么？艾瑞克喜欢那些富有肌理和动能的黑豹制服涂层阴茎，它们会震动，庞大而凶猛，骑上去之后就能被操到失去意识。可他只想要那根阴茎，不想要醒来第一眼看到傻屌堂兄近距离关切的眼神。

“艾瑞克，你又晕过去了。”

如果那时候他足够神志不清，还敏感无比，就可能攀着国王的肩膀答道：“干死我吧，哥哥。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

艾瑞克想要被埋回土里继续死去。

——如果特查拉没有想到用黑豹阴茎把他插活过来。

还是揍人好，揍人使人心情愉快，揍人可以解决一切。

于是艾瑞克又狠狠打了特查拉一拳。

 


	6. Chapter 6

特查拉的脸肿了。

就算有黑豹之力加快修复，也挡不住亲王妃(划掉)堂弟下手快又狠。特查拉英俊的脸在今晚暂时只能肿着，好在另外一个也没好到哪里去，顶着一块裂了的眉骨和流血的嘴唇怒气勃发地去了停机场。飞行员们根本无法阻止他，为了把艾瑞克带回来，他们又打了一架。

这次特查拉发动了黑豹战衣，毕竟在众目睽睽之下缠斗实在不好看。他也不喜欢周围的人像在看王位争夺战一样替他喝彩或者对堂弟发出嘘声，不该有那么多对艾瑞克一无所知的人讨厌他。

“哦，国王特权，我喜欢。”

张牙舞爪的艾瑞克在堂兄顶着自己缠上脖子的两条腿将他掀翻在地时屈服了。

“放我起来。”他压低声音，第二次战败让他的自尊心备受考验（虽说比赛根本不公平）：“人太多了。”

“答应我留下来。”

“別得寸进尺，再敢提这个就说你强奸我。”

“他们都会为我干了这件事喝彩的。”

艾瑞克一时词穷，过了一会才憋出一句：“野蛮国家。”但很快他就想到了新办法。艾瑞克将一条腿从肩头滑到了堂哥的腰上，双手勾住他的脖子：“那就现场示范一下，瓦坎达的国王怎么在停机场强奸他的弟弟。”

他赢了。

瓦坎达的纯情国王一下子从他身上逃离开来，艾瑞克还保持着把自己打开的姿势朝四面八方眨了眨眼：“看什么看？有人想代替他和我交配吗？”

人群四散后特查拉把他从地上拉起来，臭着脸扔进了回程的机舱里。国王在里头换了身制服，艾瑞克还算乖巧地坐着，睁着眼睛看他的王兄。

“你要把我关起来吗？”

艾瑞克问他。这个刚在地里滚得全身烂泥的金钱豹顶着流血的脸，看起来像是受了家暴。特查拉赶紧把视线移开了。

“当然不。但我不能这样放你出去，我没法给美国政府交代，他们都想要你，瓦坎达国王却把像你这样的一个恐怖分子给释放了。”

艾瑞克在椅背上躺下了，他试图把泥靴搭到堂哥腿上，被对方皱着眉推开：“你都不愿意被我弄脏，还打算用美德感化我？”

特查拉加重了语气：“这都是你自找的。你严重损害了瓦坎达的名誉，我有一百种方法强行把你扣下来，但我不会这么做，我希望你能自愿留下来。”

“你也可以把我交给美国政府，我自己能逃出去。”

“我不想你逃出去，你太危险了。他们关不住你。”

终于，终于。这就是一个好国王的真面目。一个好国王总是有很多方法控制人心，隐藏真实目的，他不惜牺牲自己提格一个恐怖分子当王妃，用身份压住，再利用艾瑞克去对付单凭个人力量无法解决的敌人。可怜了那个女人，莫名其妙就因为政治利害失去了本应该属于她的地位。

——该感谢他的堂兄是个圣母才能让他手脚健全地活到现在，而不是在哪个劳工营被什么野人在工作结束的休闲时间里聚众轮奸吗？

于是艾瑞克决定也扮演出一副改过自新的模样争取宽大处理。

“好哥哥，如果你只是想管住我不在外面作乱给瓦坎达丢脸，你不必想出王妃这种阴招，我知道我在干什么，我不会再乱杀人了，ok？”

特查拉严肃地皱起眉：“艾瑞克，别敷衍我，口头保证在哪都不管用。”

艾瑞克突然从位置上站了起来，捂住了肚子：“我是怀了你的孩子吗？”

特查拉警戒起来了。

“怎么？”

“我们那天，你射的时候没戴套，我有怀孕吗？”

“不，艾瑞克。”否认之后特查拉又换了个准确点的措辞，“不，我不知道。那个药剂还没经过大量实验，而且影响人体化学水平，我们得再看看。”

“你为什么不找个别的女人生？瓦坎达的女人不都像母猪一样能生吗？难道是因为我烧了心形草？”

“我不是为了要你生孩子才操你的！更何况要生带黑豹力量的纯血孩子我们可能还有生殖隔离……艾瑞克，你能停止打断我的话吗？”

“我替你生一个吧。”

特查拉脑子里的危险警告上升到九级，在太阳穴亮起了红圈。一旦艾瑞克开始热情过度或者变得亲密乖巧，那一定有问题——但艾瑞克没给特查拉这个机会，他跪在国王的双腿之间，把脸颊贴上了大腿内侧。

“摸摸我，哥哥。”他抬起脸，用舌尖舔上国王鼓胀的雄性器官，呲出的虎牙叼上了裤链，特查拉扯住那头乱七八糟的小辫子把这只热乎乎的脑袋拎开了。

艾瑞克询问地看他：“你不想要？还是想直接操进来？”

“我当然不会拒绝，但你知道你在说什么？”

“我腿麻了，你能别扯我头发让我做完吗？”

“站起来。”

艾瑞克没动，于是特查拉两手拖着他的腋下把整个人扯了起来。艾瑞克比堂兄高大，居高临下时颇有压迫感，他露出一个危险的笑容，屈起一条腿坐到了国王大腿上。

特查拉摆出一脸议论世界和平与安全问题的肃穆神情问道：“你爱我吗？”

艾瑞克回答得飞快。

“当然啦，哥哥，我最爱你了。”

“认真点。”

一个国王式命令语气。艾瑞克撇嘴。

“老哥我们都年纪不小了，能别谈感情吗？我只想要王位你都不肯给，难道你爱我吗？”

国王犹豫了一会。他试图营造出一副婚礼现场交换誓言的场景，在那里每个人都会说真话。可二十一世纪早就没人相信这东西了，艾瑞克更愿意在喝高之后掏出老二插进哪里时讨论这些问题，事实上如今也没有哪个女人会在交配途中问这种煞风景的话。他确定特查拉不是个好炮友，婚后生活也绝不会有趣。该不会在坎达瓦婚后出轨的王妃还会被活埋吧？艾瑞克可不打算放弃整个世界的美人。他想他死去的女朋友了，那女人又漂亮又乖巧，还能陪他一起抢劫杀人，这么好的女人不是哪里都能找到的。

或许特查拉想娶他就是因为娶了他可以同样拥有无数美女炮友，找到孕育后代的正经理由广泛交配？

特查拉在此刻终于憋出了他同样放弃了整个世界的台词：“我想……”

艾瑞克赶紧打断了他：“没有人爱我一样活得好好的，我不需要主人养着。”

特查拉凝视他。

“不，你活得不好，你需要我。”

艾瑞克觉得国王的大腿快要坐不住了，真他妈不舒服，硌得他屁股疼。艾瑞克急中生智开始扒堂哥的衣服，因为不够时间上了牙齿，并抽空分一只手脱自己的。特查拉双手托住他乱动的臀部稳住平衡，任由堂弟把一脸黏糊糊的血渍故意蹭到脖子上。

“我现在就需要你，我需要你的老二，可以吗？”

特查拉冷着脸。

“我不在未来王妃不接受求婚的时候做爱。”

“我知道你的老二尊贵，不能随便往什么路边捡来的野屁股里插，况且是我这种没经过安全检测质量也不达标的进口原料。”艾瑞克被打断一百次之后浑身的毛都竖起来了。他不知道原始部落的人讲究你情我愿而不是靠繁殖观念随地交配。特查拉是个傻屌，不知道他会不会哄女人，总之他不会哄男人，或者只是艾瑞克用不着哄而已。

——“反正无论如何你不会把王位给我，那我替你生一个。有了你的高贵血统，你就能把王位给一个杂种，不用担心我篡位了。”

特查拉也被堂弟这通饱含怨气的胡话说怒了：“你以为瓦坎达是缺杂交配种实验才把你留下来当我的王妃吗？我在和你讨论我们的未来，你总是逃避。我不是一时冲动立你为妃的，我想我……”

“我当然也爱你啦，宝贝。”艾瑞克再次成功打断他。他不想交配了，他要从国王腿上起来，把自己裤子穿好，然后出去找个不会跟他逼逼这些的好女人做爱，然而特查拉掐着堂弟赤裸的胯骨将他牢牢钉在腿上。这已经是争执的前奏了，艾瑞克开始后悔那一天搞了自己堂哥，搞一个处女的后果也不过如此，她们会一辈子缠着你。但艾瑞克乐意哄每一个愚昧动人的美女，却不愿意讨好这个硬邦邦的一国之君。

——况且外面的人烦了可以杀，在这里，他连唯一的乐趣都失去了。

特查拉就像个盯紧年级差生的中年教导员，想要从方方面面控制他，却美名为“我只是想要救你”。外面有这么多同胞等着他救呢。

艾瑞克笑起来：“我爱你啊兄弟，我爱你那裹着黑豹制服的老二，要是你把黑豹阴茎样本复制几份给我就更爱你了。我可以随便去骑外面任何一个人，再也不用来烦你……”

他挨了一拳。

这一拳下手很重，正好打在之前裂开的嘴角。一瞬间艾瑞克嘴里全是血腥味，一直从牙根涌到唇外，过了一会儿后脑也有粘稠液体滴落了下来。他整个人被从腿上掀到地上，甚至往后滑了一小段。特查拉站了起来，艾瑞克的第一反应是屈起双腿，试图把腿根上的裤子拉回原位——拉到一半他才意识到这动作和即将遭受性暴力的女人没什么区别。

特查拉朝他走近，一只脚踩在他腰边的牛仔外套上好让他直不起身。面目冷酷的国王弯下腰，扯着堂弟的T恤领口将他提了起来。

“我是个国王。”

艾瑞克试图还嘴，短暂思考了一下之后还是觉得把血吐家猫国王脸上比较有效。

特查拉没躲，那对温柔的金棕色眼珠倒映着失败者狼狈的模样。国王直接给了他一巴掌，然后轻声细语道：“我对你太好了，我看我还是把你关起来吧。”

艾瑞克怒了。他们不是没打过架，但这是特查拉第一次先他妈的动手，而且艾瑞克根本搞不懂动机。不不不，他想他大概懂，他勾引的，他故意的，本来就什么都是他的错。纯血天选的完美圣女国王是不会出错的，打架最好了，不需要谈心聊人生，反正他没有什么人生自由可谈。

艾瑞克没还手，他仰起脸对机舱顶上的某个方位笑了一下。特查拉皱着眉往那里看，发现是一个监控器。

“到时候把这段录像送给我。”艾瑞克一边流血一边朝监控器比了个挑衅的手势。

“不过我还是希望有人能全天对我拍摄，给我开一个在线直播节目，让全世界看看我是怎么激情揍瓦坎达国王的。”艾瑞克一头撞上了特查拉的额头，把他撞了出去。

“有点幽默感嘛，好哥哥。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“你不会想要这个录像的。”

特查拉说。

他捂着又开始流血的额头，用手臂挡住了堂弟的下一击。正常情况下艾瑞克的近身格斗比他要强，但现在的情况哪里都不太正常。特查拉只想把尚在恢复中的堂弟固定住，好让他乖巧一点，而艾瑞克一点都不打算配合，还一个劲地用不太正常的姿势把这场战斗往奇怪的方向扭转。他们俩都衣衫不整，特查拉的拉链开着，一半胸脯从刚刚换上的制服领口破缝处肉鼓鼓地挤出来。而艾瑞克从刚才开始就不停下滑的裤子已经掉到膝盖上了，他裸露在外的深色大腿夹着堂哥的一条腿，像被捆绑住那样行动不便，臀部就尴尬地顶在国王的一只膝盖上。光着屁股打人是一种新奇的体验，一边打一边脱就更是了。

别想歪，只是穿着半条裤子真的很难行动，他被绊倒好几次了。特查拉不得不每次停下动作等堂弟气急败坏地爬起来再动手。

“要不要我先帮你穿好你再打？”

艾瑞克提着裤子一脸受到羞辱的神情：“不管有没有裤子我都可以打爆你的头！”

“我不是这个意思，你也不想要这样的录像带吧。如果你真的这么想要被强奸……”

“我以为你不会这么做呢。”艾瑞克突然又快乐起来。他得意地用自己被牛仔裤绑住的双腿缠住堂兄的腿：“换了别人这种时候我早就打一炮了，但我以后都不打算搞你。你太无聊了，陪我家隔壁七十岁的奶奶打毛衣都比你有趣，运气好还能搞到她的孙子。你能给我什么呢？”

特查拉突如其来的动了手。开着裤链做许多事都很容易，艾瑞克一头撞到地板上，接下来一根深色的阴茎就打在他的脸颊上。艾瑞克惊讶地睁大眼睛看他，但也并不为堂兄的强硬抗拒什么——他一直想要一个足够强硬的国王，让每一个人俯首称臣，包括他，这样艾瑞克才能安心跑到外面的世界去。特查拉捏着堂弟的下颚，虽然底下的小豹子龇牙咧嘴凶神恶煞，却没真的拿两颗闪闪发亮的金色虎牙咬他。失去了伶牙俐齿，那只是个潮湿的洞穴，艾瑞克皱着眉闭上眼睛，发出了一声明显被呛到的声音。他的嘴里都是皮肤破裂导致的血腥，拔出来时带着些黏连的深红色，但艾瑞克从不是需要被珍惜的那一类。他努力接受这些，从喉咙深处发出咕噜噜的动静。特查拉按住堂弟还在流血的后脑伤口，从上往下笔直捅进深处。艾瑞克挣扎了一下，喉咙挛缩着。他睁开双眼，又因为贴到睫毛上卷曲的阴毛重新闭上，分出一只手推了推堂兄的胯部。

“咳……”他剧烈吸了一口气，在特查拉拔出来之后捂住了嘴好憋住接下来的呛咳，“你太大了，我没怎么吃过黑人的。”

“你最好适应一下，你还要吃很多年呢。”

艾瑞克突然笑出了声：“这又是国王特权吗？”他把自己翻了个面，主动爬到堂兄两腿之间握住那根依旧坚硬的阴茎，试探着伸出舌尖舔了舔，“我有点生疏了，你最好不要有什么批评意见，知道我是最好的就行。”

特查拉摩挲着堂弟的下巴，对方把他吞得更深了，四面八方的软肉和舌尖蠕动着挤压上来。特查拉发出一声喘息，突然问他：“你更喜欢白人？”

“是白人喜欢我……”艾瑞克含混不清地回答他，把头抬了起来，“谁不想在街上操一个黑人男孩，带着种族歧视而勃起。但他们多数都早射，也就那么点大，比吃你的老二简单多了。”他弹了弹嘴边的阴茎，装模作样地亲吻了它，被猝不及防地射了一脸。他又得意起来了，带着一脸精液挤过来蹭堂兄的胡子，被一只手往外推开。

“自己的也嫌弃？你们纯血猫真有意思。”艾瑞克朝后仰，颇具表演性质地舔了圈唇边溢出的白色粘液，“Face Fuck要加钱，国王陛下，你打算给我多少？”

“你还打算问我要钱？你是瓦坎达王妃了。”

“你打算赖账？上一个不和我打招呼从上往下操我嘴的人已经没有鸡巴和眼睛快二十年了。”

“二十美元？”

“二十美元？那都是二十年前的价格了。”艾瑞克开始不高兴了，“外来的妓女都不值钱，你还不如我小时候碰到的黑人小孩慷慨。”

“你遇到过二十年前就能给你一次口交二十美元的黑人小孩？”

艾瑞克闷闷不乐地回答道：“关你屁事。”

特查拉是个傻屌。除此之外他什么都好，艾瑞克不知道问题出在哪，或许是在自己身上。他不被别人当人很多年了，见到一根鸡巴都会下意识吸完，所以也没什么不习惯的——他同样不把别人当人，这样就公平了。

“我们刚才打到哪了？”

“我给你战衣。”特查拉突然说，国王朝睁大双眼看他的堂弟靠近，温柔揽住了他的后背，“够做全套吗？”

“那本来就是我的！”艾瑞克下意识拒绝，但他实在想要战衣，在特查拉将他压回地板上的时候，这方面的骨气突然间荡然无存。

“够……”

他恶狠狠地咬住了哥哥的脖子：“不准说出去！”

特查拉笑起来：“录像带还要吗？将来可以威胁我强奸你的证据。”

“赶紧销毁！”


	8. Chapter 8

“放松。”

艾瑞克一个劲地用手挡着脸往后缩，特查拉不得不压下身拉开他的手：“弄疼你了？”

他的堂弟确实还青着半边脸，裸露出来的大腿上遍布淤伤，但他们的情况没差到哪里去。特查拉的脸也肿着，虽说打完架就上床不是好习惯，但这不是委屈的理由。

特查拉思索了自身原因，试探着安慰道：“你得习惯一下，我没什么和同性上床的经验。”

“录像。”艾瑞克模模糊糊地捂着脸说出两个字，“你家里那几个蠢女人会看到的吗？”

“所以你觉得挡着脸就没人认得出你了？”

“我们现在是进行肉体物资交易，不是你情我愿的交配活动，我不应该像个被警察抓拍的妓女那样矜持一点吗？”

特查拉不知道这是不是一种美国人喜欢的性爱前情景扮演项目，他尝试着配合了一下。

“你这种表现的妓女还想拿到回报？”

艾瑞克感觉受到了侮辱。

“我不做了。”他往外推堂兄，“操你的，你这个衣冠禽兽，我不要你的战衣了。”

事实证明和艾瑞克这种人上床不可以太贴心，特查拉因为想得太多而说错了话，于是他不打算说了。国王顶着艾瑞克的小腹直接干了进去，堂弟的后半句话卡在了喉咙里，变成了一串短促的惊叫。一旦操起来，艾瑞克也不那么胡闹，他是会在性爱里配合的那一类，至少表现得像个不会在床上给人难堪的王妃。他皱着眉闭着眼，之前的伤口被捅得有点儿疼，伸出手来渴求一个拥抱——特查拉弯下腰抱紧了他，艾瑞克立刻爬上来坐到了堂兄的大腿上，他把脑袋埋进特查拉的侧颈，一颠一颠地发出喘息。

他们搂在一块，像一窝出生的小豹子，在含混不清的日子里与血亲胡乱交配。艾瑞克湿润的肠道包裹着他，就像一个温柔的雌性所能表现出来的一切包容。

特查拉在这难得和平的性爱里后悔起了一个小时前的暴力。艾瑞克流血的嘴唇蹭着国王的脸颊，夹着呻吟和发笑的气音提醒道：“别忘了你答应的。”

好吧，雄性上床，都是以功利性为重。

“还有。你刚才踩脏了我的宝贝球鞋，记得赔我一双。”

等再回到宫殿里，两个人都变得破破烂烂，像是在国王挑战赛上又打了十个回合。国王换了第三套衣服，艾瑞克也穿着堂兄的衣服，怪模怪样地配了一双灰扑扑的白球鞋。母亲看起来想说什么，艾瑞克立刻摆出了一副怀孕伤身不能动气的模样，于是她摇了摇头没说话。

“我的战衣呢？”见国王没打算主动信守承诺，艾瑞克缠着特查拉不让他走，“算了，我自己找你妹妹要。”

“她也是你的妹妹。”

“我知道，一旦我们闹翻会为了你杀掉我的妹妹。”

特查拉叹了口气：“你别像个记仇的小动物，她们和你不熟，多相处你会发现她们都是很好的人。”

“多相处你和她们都会发现我是很不好的人。”艾瑞克心不在焉地把玩一截发辫，“你只是丧失了理智才要娶我，冷静几天你就会发现你做错了。诚实点，不要拉不下面子说，我被抛弃得难道还少吗？”

说完他又摆出善解人意的模样敲了敲特查拉的胸脯：“所以现在可以给我战衣吗？”

一操完立刻恢复了原样，特查拉搞不懂这是因为操得不够多还是自己之前说得不够多。理论上他们应该先温存一个晚上，找个地方吃晚饭，去丛林和田野里散步，搞间房窝在沙发上看一部特查拉喜欢的美国爱情老电影，说说过去的事，或者再来几发。但艾瑞克表现得像个不愿意留下过夜的野炮对象，生怕产生后续感情会造成麻烦。

“我不会抛弃你，你用不着这样防我。”

艾瑞克顽固地复读：“那么战衣呢？”

“结婚当天给你，好不好？”

艾瑞克不太高兴地咬住了下嘴唇，这是他忍住脏话的动作。

这几天来他知道发飙和讲道理对特查拉都不太有用，现在证明打架和献身同样没用。他是一个被剥夺了政治权的重犯，理论上特查拉确实可以随便怎么样，而他现在就像三十年前的美国黑人那样投诉无门。艾瑞克思考撒娇和哭会不会有用一点，每个小圣母都吃这一套，他们看不了软弱无助的小动物，会为了一片被踩踏的叶子和一个在路边乞讨的老人起义。这一定有用，但艾瑞克没学过，也不太擅长。

——或者打架。

打架不能解决问题，但能让自己开心，顺便让另一个人不开心。

“艾瑞克，我不想我们的婚礼出什么差错。在你成为我的王妃之前，你都是一个潜在威胁。”特查拉握住堂弟的肩膀，艾瑞克扭过头不看他了。

“别这样，我很抱歉。”特查拉宁愿看他发飙，至少这不像被自己伤透了。

“那么订婚礼物呢？”

他终于成功把自己的眼眶憋红了，紧接着整张脸都红了。艾瑞克决定先和平演变，他努力让自己看起来可怜兮兮的：“你打算就靠你随口说说的承诺娶我？”

“当然不是……”

“我是你的战利品吗？所以我什么都得不到？”

特查拉没说话。特查拉看起来也快哭了。该死，艾瑞克不想和他对着哭，他哭不过楚楚可怜的兔子堂兄，而且这也太娘炮了。艾瑞克打算发飙。枪杆子底下出政权，他宁愿现在就死，从悬崖上跳下去，也好过被当成傻子。而现实中他酝酿好的眼泪先一步掉下来，打破了铁骨铮铮的形象，特查拉松口了。

“别哭了。”

特查拉想扇自己一巴掌：“我给你。”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

苏芮要把自己精心打理的头发抓乱了。

特查拉打算假装没看到。

苏芮意识到和平抗议无效，伸手抓住了特查拉的衣袖：“哥哥，你会后悔的！你不能给他战衣。”

特查拉面目肃穆直视前方，这是他深陷苦恼之中的表现。他也不想给堂弟战衣，但他已经答应了，如果一个国王要这样欺骗未来的妻子，他还能当好一个国王吗？

况且艾瑞克从来没对着他哭过，这也是种驯服的表现吧。

特查拉当然不了解外头长大的坏小孩为了要糖能使出多么不要脸的手段。瓦坎达的女人也领会不了这些复杂的感情，苏芮只认为一个王妃(勉强承认)不能得寸进尺到这个地步，就连自己作为公主也不是要什么就能拿到什么的。

“你已经管不住他了，现在他还比你能打，你能把他怎么样？再弄死一遍？”

特查拉憋出了一个硬邦邦的官方回应：“苏芮，你要相信你的兄长。他现在和我们站在一边，只是还不适应我们的处理方式。”

苏芮不吃这一套。

“他太敏感了！一个出身底层的人会因为随便一点小事过敏爆炸，把一切上升到冷酷无情的上层阶级无视百姓疾苦。”见特查拉依然无动于衷，苏芮又说：“想一想未来的第一夫人在记者会现场打人的盛况？”

这确实是，某种程度上可以预见的。特查拉难以在国际上对自己的婚姻状况表态。虽说近亲姻缘有克利奥帕特拉嫁给自己弟弟的先例，可恐怖分子王妃是头一个。母亲想要一个杰奎琳那样的第一夫人，而特查拉只能找来一只——算了。

他会驯服他的堂弟，慢慢来。

“哥哥你听我说，如果你真的喜欢他，你可以慢慢教他怎么做，然后娶另一个人。”

“苏芮你这个想法很危险。”特查拉突然反应过来，关心起自己无人管教的妹妹：“谁教你这样对付喜欢的人？不能因为出生在王族丧失自己的本心。”

他又说：“我不会让艾瑞克接受采访。”

“那么他会认为你觉得他丢人，然后给你找麻烦，再逃跑。”

“苏芮，你怎么会这么了解他？”

“哥哥，我养过猫，它们会因为你不爱他或太爱他或者爱的姿势不对找你麻烦。”

“我会管着他的。”

“管不住呢？”

“我会把他关起来。”

“你不会的。”苏芮撅起嘴学着特查拉的姿势叹气，“你不会的。而且娜吉雅很可能已经替你出面了。”

艾瑞克被娜吉雅堵在实验室的外头已经有足足半个小时了，这两位名义上的王妃候选人正一人占一面墙试图进行一些深入的交流。那位光头女将军面容冷酷如门神一般站在身后，艾瑞克双手抱胸倚在另一扇门上。

考虑到他们的身份，这还颇像王室情敌决斗现场，该立刻为了肚子里的孩子或者房产问题撕起来——只不过这两个人各怀鬼胎，谁都不为了某个男人，目的只是实验室里头某件国家财产 。

“我很有时间。”艾瑞克百无聊赖地扯自己的辫子，“你想怎么和我耗？”

娜吉雅八风不动地进行瓦坎达官方发言：“我不想给你找麻烦，但你至少得博得我们所有人的认同才能拿到战衣。”

“是因为我害你当不了王妃？”

“尼贾达卡，别在别人身上找问题，你看看你现在像个王妃的样子吗？”

“我需要变成你这样吗？”艾瑞克打了个哈欠。他还穿着从特查拉衣柜里掏出来的睡袍，连腰带都没系整齐：“是需要学会穿裙子并着腿走路还是剪掉辫子当个好女孩？”

“先学会控制你的脾气。”

艾瑞克认为这不过是不给他战衣的借口。他刚过了特查拉那一关，还得过这女人的关，当然根本原因还是特查拉找娜吉雅给自己搞麻烦。一只再好的小白兔当了国王之后也会生出这么多曲里拐弯的坏脑筋，找别人出面来背锅是最基础最根本的手段。

“你知道吗，其实我很喜欢你。”艾瑞克笑了。他压低声音，俯身向前靠近，娜吉娜像看到苍蝇那样往后躲了躲：“我知道你该有挑战我的权利。国王靠拳头硬上位，王妃也应该靠拳头硬上位，这样内定太无耻了。不如我们来单挑？”

娜吉雅被他说懵了，过了一会才反应过来。特查拉的贵妇前女友朝后退了一大步，拿手指戳艾瑞克的鼻尖：“我没有任何兴趣和你玩这些游戏，你以为我们这里是动物园，每周五下午三点表演猴子戏法吗？”

“确实对你不太公平，你又打不过我。”艾瑞克满怀同情地说，他挑起嘴角做出一个十成的无赖架势，“我们来个适合王妃对决的挑战方式，比床技，打一炮怎么样？谁先高潮谁输？”

娜吉雅露出了为他们两个的性交场面大倒胃口的表情，艾瑞克决定继续快乐地当个不要脸的家伙：“你要是觉得吃亏不想碰我，大不了我们互相拿根管子插对方嘛，我是个讲诚信的人，绝不会输掉比赛后还要再来杀个回马枪。”

几十年应对流氓的经验让他太清楚怎么恶心一个人，艾瑞克笑出两颗虎牙，快要把脸贴上去了。娜吉雅往后退，女将军往地面上猛地砸了下手中的长矛。

娜吉雅退出安全距离后终于能说出话了：“停止这些下流的言论！”

“别这么严肃嘛。大不了我们分别找另一个人打炮，国王当然不行，有我在你没有胜算，将军你……”艾瑞克看了眼光头将军的脸色后识时务地掉转了目标，“那么维卡比吧，他还有条毯子呢。”

那个傻乎乎的矮子小圆脸愣了愣，竟然也没有什么反对的意思，这下轮到艾瑞克后悔说了胡话了。

“娜吉雅！”特查拉的出现适时解救了娜吉雅尴尬的处境，他跳下飞行器一个箭步拦到两人之间，握住了娜吉雅的肩膀：“你没被伤到吧？”

艾瑞克在背后懒洋洋地插了嘴：“你觉得我有兴趣打你前女友？”

特查拉愤怒地低吼出声：“闭嘴！你不应该挑衅王室成员，该有人教教你规矩了。”

“我没事，我们只是说话，特查拉。”

娜吉雅偏过头，看到特查拉身后的男人耸耸肩转身走了：“你最好尽快处理他的问题。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

特查拉是个傻屌。

这几天艾瑞克再次验证了这个结论的正确性。

或许不只是傻屌，更是个坏胚子。国王都是坏胚子。艾瑞克是外人，是个美国人，加上成年累月的偏见，他没法在这儿正常活下去。他开始考虑躲进某一片草原或者哪个边缘部落放放羊，彻底失踪，远离这些个王室傻屌，总有一天他能逃回美国。

噢这个傻屌还追上来了，他当自己是什么骂完之后哄一哄就会选择“当然还是原谅他”的青春期小姑娘吗？当特查拉的手抓住艾瑞克的肩膀，后者像蓄谋已久那般立刻朝后挥出了一拳——打在了黑豹战衣上。

“很酷。”艾瑞克真诚为国王的先见之明鼓掌，“过来道歉还不想挨打，希望你能把我的战衣也还给我。”

特查拉褪下了面具。这个傻屌哥哥前言不搭后语，猛扑上来抱住了艾瑞克：“你同意了！”

艾瑞克用力推了他一把，差点被战服上刚才自己那一拳的反作用力砸晕：“同意……什么？”

“同意当我的王妃。”

“我没有。”

“我听到了。”

“你听错了。”

“你说要和娜吉雅决斗当王妃，你不需要和她比，你们不一样。”

艾瑞克感到自己的智商也随着特查拉一块流失，他奋力挣脱开黑豹的怀抱，整理了一把头上被挤乱的发辫：“我没有要当王妃，操，这个时候你就不听听你那些麻将内阁的意见，没看见他们脸上写着不同意吗？”

“不同意也没用。”

特查拉露出愚蠢而甜美的笑容：“她们对你有敌意，毕竟你们敌对过，可我相信你。”

“我倒是觉得她们都很可爱。”

傻瓜国王的眼里快放出光来了：“真的？”

“当然。”

“你真的这么想？”

“他娘的当然不，他们比我家楼下半夜把橄榄球砸到窗户上的小屁孩还讨厌，如果可以，我要把这群蠢东西绑起来压缩进真空罐头卖到鲱鱼爱好者美食品尝协会去。”

艾瑞克说完感到神清气爽，他转身打算离开，特查拉又牢牢抓住了他的手臂。这个时候你会发现黑豹战衣是件令人厌恶的王权产物，穿着的人可以无视你的任何意见。

“别这样，艾瑞克。你不喜欢她们，她们怎么会喜欢你？”

“女人的刻板印象是永恒的，比男人的老二长得还牢固，稍微动摇一下就会原地起立，然后戳穿你的屁股。”艾瑞克试图甩开国王的手，但那两只穿着黑豹战服的爪子显然比女人的刻板印象还要坚固，或许这段比喻之后可以换个喻体。眼看特查拉一副不想听不想看不认同的模样，艾瑞克又接着说道。

“她们宁愿把黑豹之力交给一个外族人来对抗我这样正规渠道获胜的王室成员，只因为我是美国来的侵略者，我拿什么相信你们？况且你没打算给我战衣，在操了我……算了。我是你们一手创造的怪物，我不能表现得名副其实吗？”

“我为之前所做的事道歉，我想要你当我的王妃。”特查拉坚定地重复，“我知道你也是愿意的。”

这人听得懂人话吗？

艾瑞克怀疑了几分钟。他当然知道国王都有装傻的本事，但一切发生在特查拉是个傻屌的前提下也没有什么值得怀疑的。艾瑞克认为自己实在是宽宏大量、富有耐心。

“本来我不想当的，但是大家都在抢，好像是什么珍贵的东西，总觉得不当有点吃亏。”

特查拉微笑：“这确实是珍贵的东西，只有你不当回事，只想拿了战衣就跑。”

“那我现在是你的王妃了对吗？”

“当然。”

“太好了。”艾瑞克咧出金色虎牙，一个猛扑把特查拉砸到了地上。他没法对穿着战衣的部位进行什么暴力举动，往鼻子上挥了两拳又被格挡开，只好抛弃形象骑着国王拿牙齿咬他的脸颊。

“那你他妈的还敢吼我？”艾瑞克气势汹汹地夹着国王的腰，“这么大个人了只有本事欺负老婆！”

特查拉捂着脸被压在地上哭笑不得：“抱歉我对你凶……”他断断续续地艰难发话，“别打我的脸。”

当苏芮赶到时只看到了他的两个哥哥在地上滚成一团，像两只为争夺交配权而互相乱咬的公猫。她赶紧退了回去。

“我认为不能给他战服，特查拉根本治不了他。”娜吉雅在一旁说。

苏芮忧心忡忡地点头：“十个洛基打泰拳混战都比他们俩的姿势好看。”

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

艾瑞克在获得参政许可的第一天就提出给山上造磁悬浮的建议。  
“你不能让人民永远都只知道放羊，该给他们看看你能做到的。”  
特查拉的母亲拒绝了。  
“这不是最重要的，我们得先处理那些觊觎王位的氏族，加强自己。”  
瓦坎达是个奇妙的落后世袭国家。这一代王族就像诸侯割据时期暂时选出的一个小统领，政权不稳固也不长久，各方势力虎视眈眈。最奇妙的是政权的国王本人——也就是特查拉，依旧像个被养得太好的小公主。如此尚武的种族养出这么一只废物家猫，四方的饿狼谁他妈能心甘情愿服从？  
况且这都二十一世纪了，瓦坎达还没学会靠信仰传销自己是豹神再世、革命有罪之类的迷信理念来巩固地位，还在权力没有集中到可以镇压所有部落时保留着低级的王位挑战制度。被强行夺权也是活该的吧。  
“我告诉你们该怎么办，杀光不服从的人。”艾瑞克嘴里塞着披萨发言，“我带人过去把他们都揍一顿就行了，然后废除挑战制。斩草除根啊亲爱的姨母。”  
艾瑞克冲那个臭着脸的女人眨眼：“否则会有第二个、第三个尼贾达卡冒出来。谁知道你们瞒了多少脏事呢？”  
“别说这种话，艾瑞克。”特查拉在母亲发怒前先说话了，“瓦坎达不是一个暴力国家，挑战制是一项传统，不能废除。”  
所以说特查拉是个傻屌，艾瑞克不想管他了。  
这个傻屌被谁打败了更好，自己就可以干掉另一个人顺势上位。如此说来，艾瑞克应该多去策反一些边缘氏族，给他们提供帮助和技术支持，多加联络感情煽风点火，早日成功篡位。  
这场会议过后，特查拉同意修缮首都，以免科技大楼外头就像个没人除草、被卡车压坏了山路的美国农村。特查拉提出需要堂弟付出不能在会议室吃披萨的代价，于是艾瑞克故意跑进了特查拉的书房吃，并把垃圾全部留在了那里。  
对外娜吉雅依旧以代理王妃的形式出现，她才是那个能够优雅端庄地谈吐、被完美包装出来的第一夫人。艾瑞克闷闷不乐地坐在床上，自觉像只被包养的金丝雀。  
他试图给自己找点乐子。  
顺便给别人找点麻烦。  
苏芮来找特查拉的时候摆出了一脸“哥哥又是他”的表情。  
“哥哥，你知道他干了什么？”这已经变成了一句日常问好用语。  
“我想我知道。”特查拉感到头疼，“罗斯探员刚才说美国政府想把艾瑞克引渡回去。我拒绝了。”  
“他好歹有电子工程学位，不该让他接触到任何能上网的东西。我没法总是盯着他。”苏芮抱怨道：“我发现的时候直播已经过了十五分钟，有不少人看到了，我切断了他的网络。现在外网上全是阴谋论——一些可能算不上阴谋论，毕竟大多数人都说对了，除了你想娶他的部分。这可能超出了他们对非洲文化的理解。”  
“美国政府并没有公开他的身份，他们甚至不知道这个人是我的弟弟。”  
“维基泄密已经爆出他是个恐怖分子，虽说他也曾为美国打过不少仗，但那些虐囚丑闻，你知道的，哥哥。现在最简单的办法是假装不认识这个人，抓住他送回去。”  
“他是瓦坎达的人。”  
“他是个美国人。哥哥，他不适合你，你的笼子关不住他。他会回去，或者取代你。”  
苏芮说得对。  
——就像一只需要关爱却没人关爱的野猫。  
特查拉这样想。不知道该对他好一点还是糟糕一点。特查拉回放刚才直播了十分钟的视频，是山头上瓦坎达的夕阳，拍得也不怎么好。他的堂弟只是想把心里最好的东西拿给那些还在忧郁和贫穷中受难的同胞看，告诉他们在非洲还有这么大这么美丽的一个世界。  
但不会有多少黑人看到，只有闲暇和无趣的人才爱看这些，比如从某几个模糊的截图分析直播者身份并大肆宣扬的家伙——没人在乎夕阳，他们只为挖掘阴暗的小秘密而快乐。  
法律上艾瑞克被杀死过一次，整整一年，死透了。现在这个人只是特查拉的弟弟，尼贾达卡，瓦坎达的王妃。就算上军事法庭他也有把握打赢——可特查拉什么时候变成这样自私的人了呢？他该和他的父亲一样残酷，杀掉自己犯错的血亲。  
但他也想要挽救这个在外面受过太多苦的怪物弟弟。  
特查拉把那张笑得傻乎乎的截图存下来了。  
“让他直播吧。”国王对妹妹说，“只切断外网，让他在国内播吧，反正也不会有太多人看到。”  
“他会发现的，哥哥！”  
“那就弄个程序给他刷刷评论和礼物，再修改一下观看人数。”  
“我可以拒绝吗？”  
“拜托了，苏芮。”  
苏芮在特查拉看不到的地方比了个中指。


	12. Chapter 12

“哈喽。”

艾瑞克拧了把镜头，对着屏幕露出一嘴细碎的尖牙。

“没人想看夕阳吧，其实我也觉得那玩意不太有意思。我只是因为之前看得不够……算了。这次我来给大家介绍一下瓦坎达的核心成员——这位是，维卡比，和他的犀牛。”

镜头没拍到维卡比，艾瑞克略过某个微笑招手的圆脸战士直接对准了犀牛和一块红色的毯子。

“维卡比因为上次帮我对抗邪恶的‘战败后耍赖军团’被降职了，不过没关系你还有我，兄弟。(用力拍肩膀的声音，镜头依旧是犀牛的屁股)遵从本心，做个诚实的人。”

“这位是我们的将军，奥克耶。”镜头拍到一个锃亮的褐色圆形顶端，“之前因为帮打输耍赖的国王对抗维卡比被升职了，这说明有时候人为了上位还是有必要摒弃原则当个……”

镜头外有一个明显怒气上涌的声音：“你在胡说什么，尼贾达卡？”

镜头赶紧跑远了，画面又猛烈晃了晃，移到了远方走近的某个人身上。

“这位是白猿氏族的首领，姆巴库，上一回帮助战败耍赖的人来打我。哎，这么说来瓦坎达基本都是我的敌人呢，尼贾达卡不愧是个孤胆英雄，败于对手人多势众。”

“我不喜欢你这个介绍，尼贾达卡。”

“我倒觉得这个简介挺酷。朋友们，这可是个人气很高的首领，而且还单身……什么你不是？(模糊的画外音)不用在意，他就是单身，一个氏族首领永远都是单身，笑一笑，笑一笑兄弟，别这么严肃。”艾瑞克分出一只手把姆巴库下拉的嘴角捏起来，“直播呢配合一下。”

他没看到评论里划过一条“离他远点！！！艾瑞克！！！”。

“其实剩下的也没什么好说的。接下来我给大家展示一下我们的草原和土坡，让大家感受瓦坎达这个黑科技国家的落后与贫富差距。”

镜头缓慢地移过牲口、草地、木屋、植被、远方的集市、四面对着镜头挥手的人群，然后是艾瑞克凑近的大脸。

“我知道大家其实都是为了看我揍人才看直播的，毕竟我是个在线揍人主播，这样，现在我拿镜头对四面八方扫一圈，你们来选人，选中哪个我打哪个。”

艾瑞克姿态浮夸地理了理发型，好整以暇地举高手机环视一圈，这时他看到了特查拉。在茫茫人群之中，一个穿着黑色王袍的瓦坎达国王走了过来，于是镜头扭转了一个一百八十度的方向，在半空中旋转晃荡着，最后气势磅礴地砸到了特查拉身上。

光是从屏幕里都能听出艾瑞克直奔着他过去了，甚至脱了一只球鞋扔向了国王的脑门——没有中。

苏芮正坐在椅子上翻蝙蝠侠新刊里头达米安和猫女互诉衷肠那一页，磕着瓜子看到底下飘上来一条评论——

“这一看就是始乱终弃还骗钱骗色让人打掉孩子的那种渣男，才会有这么大的仇。”

苏芮悠闲地回了一条：“可不是嘛。”

特查拉刚消下去的淤青又肿了，他捂着脸和堂弟约法三章：“不准打脸，不准乱说话。”

“这都是为了收视，哥哥。”他的语气都因为愉快变温和了，“看，刚才那一下涨了三倍的播放量。”

特查拉几乎要恨起苏芮这个捣蛋鬼来了。

“你真的在乎这个？”特查拉问道：“那些礼物，你想要多少我都能给你。”

“我可不稀罕你给的。”艾瑞克骑在国王身上，打下了一大片暖洋洋的阴影，“我觉得我出去打无良企业老板会更有效，墨西哥政府该付钱请我去治毒枭。”

这是个无法解决的命题——如果你一无所有我会更加爱你。看起来艾瑞克也不是很在乎爱不爱这些玩意，上周他试图直播脱衣舞，在把内裤甩出来之后特查拉冲过去操了他一顿，并且阻止了他想拍交配视频的念头。只要放着这家伙不管，迟早会把所有瓦坎达机密都泄出来，特查拉宁愿他直播给自己一个人看，就像美国老电影里浪漫的性爱电话。

他也愿意讨好他的王妃。

“我给你的战袍加了新功能。”特查拉说：“可以播放音乐以及改变颜色，能让你成为自带背景音乐的男人。”

“那我要星球大战的西斯进行曲。”

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

特查拉专门挑在某一天的披萨时间提出两天后举办婚礼。

“我们用不着吧？”艾瑞克把脸埋进披萨里，“你和娜吉雅结一下不行吗？我只要战衣，你需要的话我也可以负责偶尔解决你的性欲，我知道太正经的女人满足不了你。”

这家伙胡说什么呢。

“你是我的王妃，我们必须举办婚礼，这是传统。”

“这都二十一世纪了，领个证就行了，不领我也不会怪你的。”

“不行。”

“你们有没有什么奇怪的习俗，比如我必须要和你那边的哪个亲戚先睡一觉让他来教我怎么做妻子，或者你要和你姑姑先操一顿证明你的性能力和贞洁，然后我们当天晚上必须要上床第二天的床单还得拿给别人看，没弄出血要当着所有人的面重来？”

特查拉被堂弟害怕的模样逗笑了：“没有。不结婚就没有聘礼，你不要你的战衣了吗？”

“要。”

于是他们决定结婚。

特查拉挑了个好天气，以便他往天上撒钱，再烧掉几百万的美元。他们像对年轻愚昧的美国情侣被环绕在白色西式旋梯、粉色的人工云彩和刺眼的蓝天下，它们的颜色像个玩芭比娃娃的女孩从颜料罐里头倒出来的。艾瑞克感到头晕，当底下密密麻麻的人群穿金戴银地跳起舞，他又想从悬崖上跳下去了。

一出瓦坎达秘密婚礼，不受祝福的王妃，就像被骗进了山里头，外面的正常世界里没有人会知道这些。那些老女人往他嘴里灌奇怪的汤药，在他脸颊上涂上油彩，贴上金箔，然后他们得交换信物——那是艾瑞克最喜欢的部分。金色的项链，艾瑞克低下头，好让它回到自己的脖子上。

“我想在这儿放西斯进行曲……”

“不行。”穿着身白色礼服的特查拉微笑着对底下的人招手，“你可以留到晚上放。”

艾瑞克一整天都没闹出太大的事，除了一时激动把金豹战衣的完整形态召唤出来，以至于报废了一套礼服。他甚至像个王妃那样彬彬有礼地说话，虽说谁都看得出来是在蓄意模仿娜吉雅。艾瑞克把两条腿并拢，微微撅起嘴唇，扮演一个喝茶的好女孩。他只在被要求亲吻的时候躲了一下。

“维卡比说瓦坎达婚礼里没有这一条。”艾瑞克咬住堂兄的嘴唇。

“是为了你增加的。”

“特查拉，其实我……”他犹犹豫豫地吻上来，看起来还想说点什么，但最后什么也没说。

这些异乎寻常的安静一直持续到第二天凌晨，瓦坎达的新王妃从床上偷偷爬起来，溜出了卧室。特查拉睁着眼睛在原地又躺了一会，艾瑞克没有再回来。

特查拉跨过空空荡荡的另一边床位，穿戴完毕，赤着脚走上天台。过了一会苏芮的通讯就过来了。

“哥哥，我可以让它迫降的。”

“不用拦他。”特查拉凝视着天上越来越远的飞行器，它成了一个白色的小点，很快跨越了非洲广阔的山峦和丛林。

他总是要走的。

“哥哥，我只想让你知道，再过一会我就封不了他的网了。”

“嗯。”

“我在他的战衣上追加了定位功能，可以从你的战衣上追踪，以及远程监控，不管怎么样你还是他的Alpha。”

特查拉像往常一样步入宫殿，那群艾瑞克口中的麻将内阁成员此刻个个默不作声端庄肃穆，就差在眼神里写上“节哀顺便”“没有被绿过的人生不是完整的人生”“娶不了弟弟娶个别的也是好的嘛”“你又不是第一次被他耍了”“早说了娶老婆要找个杰奎琳，别找玛丽莲·梦露”。

特查拉解释：“我没事，不是你们想的那样，他只是去出任务了。我们一开始叫醒他不就是为了一些复仇者联盟的紧急事务吗？”

众人赶紧抓住台阶顺势爬下，但显然没人相信国王的说辞。母亲唉声叹气又掩藏不住欣喜，跃跃欲试地想要找个新王妃来代替。

“我挺喜欢那小子。”姆巴库突然说，“他说要给我录个人传记。邀请我演反派。”

苏芮插嘴：“你肯定听错了，他是要给自己拍传记邀请你当反派吧？”

姆巴库猛拍了地面：“那我要他赶紧回来解释清楚！特查拉，我去外面抓他。”

“不，他会回来的。”特查拉感到太阳穴隐隐作痛，他捂住脑门：“谁都别动，我会让他回来的。”

一到散会，特查拉试图给艾瑞克拿走的那只手机发讯息。他不确定那玩意有没有被扔了，一个合格的反追踪人士不会留着这些，或许艾瑞克会把金豹战衣也给藏起来。那样他们就再也找不到他了。

“你真的要离开我，去外面那个所有人都不爱你的世界？”

特查拉盯着这条信息，感觉自己实在像个MTV偶像剧苦情女主角，又拉不下脸去找苏芮撤回信息。没想到过了一会那头就回复了。

“你不是答应给我自由吗？”

特查拉完全想不起他什么时候答应给过自由，但还是受到鼓舞发了条更苦情女主的台词。

“那爱呢？”

“真肉麻，堂哥。”

艾瑞克看起来心情不错，而且笃定特查拉不会追杀他：“多看看我的直播，给我刷礼物，我会爱你的。”

“帮我个忙，有奖励。”特查拉放下了心：“你会喜欢的。”

 

 

*

 

 

“该死的外星人，纽约就这么惹人羡慕吗？这块地方从地球外边看也不怎么吸引人。”托尼喝了口咖啡。他们刚刚结束了一场恶战，而第二场已经随着大气层外源源不绝的外星飞船无限逼近，钢铁侠又报废了两台机甲，他掸了掸胸口的灰，把咖啡递给了班纳。

浩克一拳打飞了咖啡。

“嘿浩克，你得正确面对别人的好意。”

“没有哪个人类居住的地方会表面美观，托尼。黑豹是不是说要过来帮忙？”娜塔莎把腿侧的匕首插回原位，她的脸被划了一道血口，发型也乱了，此刻心情相当糟糕。

“对，他还得晚一点，他说让他的人先过来了。”托尼打开通讯器：“嘿，特查拉，你的人长什么样，是你的将军吗？”

“我希望他说的不是那边那一个。”娜塔莎用下颚指了指一个方向。

“你们好啊，复仇者们。我也想要一个名号。”

钢铁侠立刻把战甲重新穿了起来，娜塔莎摆出了应战的姿势。

“怎么了，不受欢迎？”

艾瑞克摆出一副伤心的模样：“不过是些外星人，这很难吗？”

“噢真希望你待会也能说得这么轻松。”托尼在面具下翻了个白眼，“你以什么身份过来？”

“说起来需要点时间。”艾瑞克笑出了金色虎牙，“我可能需要先看一眼提词板。”

“杀戮贩卖者、阿富汗老兵、美国联合特种作战司令部成员、前海豹六队高级军官、著名反派及恐怖分子、CIA常年通缉的双面间谍、幽灵小队成员、人类体能极限、优秀的战术家、瓦坎达最强的战士、某个在漫威漫画里死了很多次又复活的同名角色、超高人气的知名揍人UP主、年轻貌美的嘻哈歌手、迈克尔·乔丹球鞋代言人、黑豹之力拥有者、瓦坎达的国王，不过现阶段被篡位了，但没关系那些迟早都是我的，所以我希望你们能为我投票。”

“我现在就逮捕他吧。”娜塔莎压低声音。

“你在搞什么特查拉？认真的？”托尼瞄了眼通讯器，瓦坎达国王的全息脑袋投影出现在手腕上方。特查拉笑得像个纯良无辜的圣女。

“王妃。”他在通讯器另一头说：“瓦坎达王妃，你们可以相信他。”

“特查拉！”艾瑞克低吼了一声，钢铁侠把通讯切断了。

复仇者们都把头回过来看他，鹰眼从楼顶掠过时吹了声口哨。

“王妃，是我想的那种吗？”彼得小声询问。

“噢。”托尼揶揄地发出一声音调婉转的感叹词，同时把彼得的脑袋重新扳回正确的方向：“小王妃，这下你可有把柄在我们手里了，你是不是新婚之夜逃出来的？”

艾瑞克没有说话。

钢铁侠撇了撇嘴朝后招手：“所有人过来这里，大家认识一下特查拉的新婚妻子，待会打起来注意照顾他一下，别把人家的王妃弄伤了。”

“你可闭嘴吧斯塔克！”艾瑞克后悔答应了这个差事，他想立刻回瓦坎达去。

穿着傻屌红色紧身衣的男孩率先伸出手：“你好，王妃，我叫彼得·帕克。”

“好吧好吧。”

他不情不愿地伸出手。

“尼贾达卡，瓦坎达的王妃。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“嘿，这儿集合，王妃。”

“别这么叫！”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两篇番外等黑豹2出了确定没有ERIK我死心了再放HHH


End file.
